Lifeguard Duties
by Jacquelineloveswriting
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett go to a waterpark for some fun! Edward gets knocked out and finds the sexy Lifeguard Bella. How will he thank Bella? FirstFanfic, give it a chance! For now it's finished, I might make it into a story if I have time sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or anything really lol, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Edward and Jasper we're going to be late if you don't get your lazy asses up!" Emmett Screamed.

"Oh shut up already!" Jasper and I laughed as we piled into my red Ferrari.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I hate my life. Every time I go somewhere, blonde bimbos try to flirt with me. I'm never interested in those types of girls though. I guess it was because I looked good if I had to say so myself. I had green eyes and brown messy 'Sex' hair. We were now headed to the Kalahari Resort for a day to swim. After an hour of driving we finally made it.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WOOT WOOT!

"Emmett shut the fuck up people are looking" I said

He looked like a sad puppy who just got kicked. It is his first time coming here so we had to give him some credit. As we walked in, it looked like a jungle. The floor was brown rocky tiles with animal prints on them. Up above you could see a humongous map of the whole country on the wall.

"This is huge." Jasper said in awe.

"That's what she said!"

"Emmett!" We screamed again when a old lady winked at him. We all bursted out laughing.

"Let's go to the locker rooms and get changed." We all agreed. I changed into blue swimming trunks.

We wanted to get used to the water so we went on the lazy river. Right when we came out, Jasper flipped us out of our tubes.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed and started trying to flip him over.

I heard a beautiful laugh from above. As I looked up I was not expecting this. The women was stunning. She had full pouty lips, big brown pools of eyes, and long silky brown hair. I wondered what she was doing at the lifeguard stand, but then I realized I was staring at her face and not her outfit. She had on sexy red lifeguard swimsuit on, that showed off her long creamy white legs topped with a curvy body in all the right places. The suit was so tiny I was instantly hard.

Trying not to show it I turned around quickly. Unfortunately as I turned around Emmett took a swing at Jasper and ended up hitting me with a force that sent me into the rough wave pool wall. The last thing I saw and heard was the gorgeous angel's scared face and a whistle being blowed.

***

I started regaining consciousness. I looked up and saw the angel herself bending over me. I tried not to look down her shirt and failed miserably. Crap now I'm getting hard again. Dead animals, Mom and Dad going at it, grandma who winked … ok much better.

"Are you alright?" She asked in her tinkling voice.

"I think" I lied. I was most certainly NOT alright with her still bending over me.

"I'm Bella Swan." She told me.

The first thing I noticed about her was she wasn't throwing herself at me. Bella wasn't like most girls come to think of it.

"Edward Cullen." I said smiling crooked at her.

She looked dazed at first and blushed but quickly recovered. "You hit your head pretty hard, but there was no blood luckily. It's going to bruised and you choked up a lot of water." .

"How did you save me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking how this girl who was half my size did it.

"Well I was um watching you," She blushed and looked down. "And I saw your friend trying to knock you and the big one off of your tubes. So I kinda saw it coming when he tried to hit him." She laughed. "He ducked and got you. I jumped in and put you on the float thingy and took you here now."

I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was on a chair laying down. I started looking around for my stupid friends and couldn't see them anywhere.

"Speaking of Emmett and Jasper, where did they go?"

She looked confused at first then answered. "My friends who are also lifeguards met them, they're probably swimming or eating somewhere."

Hmm, thinking of an excuse to stay with her. Oh! I got one. "Thank you very much, would you like to get some ice cream or something since my friends ditched me?"

" I would love to!"

I started getting up and walking with her to the ice cream place. She got a cherry popsicle and I got chocolate ice cream in a dish. I was watching her all the time while we talked about where we are from. And it turns out she is from Chicago too. I nearly lose it when she bites her bottom lip. I want to be the one who does that! I guess I had it long enough because I did lose it when she started licking the popsicle.

She started licking the top and all the way to the bottom. Then sucked on the tip, I almost came in my pants when she took almost the whole thing in her hot little wet mouth. She giggled when she caught me watching her. She stopped when she saw my lust filled gaze. I was not expecting what she did next.

" You have some ice cream on your face let me help you." Bella slowly leaned over the table letting me a clear view of her chest. With her tongue she licked the outside of my lips. I was painfully hard, I couldn't take it any longer and crashed my lips to hers. Immediately with her pink little tongue licked my bottom lip asking for permission.

Well you don't even have to ask. We both moaned when our tongues tangled for dominance neither of us giving up.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She questioned. I didn't even answer as I grabbed her hand and went to my hotel room.

I knew Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be at the room because they were still with the girls. We practically ran to the elevator, when we got in it we started our hot make out session again. Her hands made their way to my hair pulling me closer. I couldn't resist feeling her closer so I brought my hands to her waist pulling her to my rock solid erection. We moaned at the friction.

The doors opened and we continued touching each other. We made it to the suite and I threw her down on my bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked to make sure.

"Positive." She replied/moaned.

I took of her swimsuit as she took off my trunks. My erection sprang free and she slithered down my body. A few seconds later I realized what she wanted to do.

"You don't have to do that." I told her, my voice was filled with lust, she wasn't fooled.

"I want to." She smiled seductively.

"Holy shit!" Bella took the head of my cock in her mouth and sucked it like the popsicle and swirled her tongue around it. Then she licked from the base to the tip. I guess she didn't have gag reflexes, she took as much as she could of my 8 inch cock fully erected in her hot wet mouth.

"Ugh Bella! I'm going… I'm going to cu-…."

She scraped her teeth lightly against my cock and I exploded. She licked up every little drop there was. When she came back up I kissed her with such passion I could only think of was love.

I pushed her down to the bed. Without warning I dove in. My tongue flicked out for one slow, hot lick. She moaned.

I chuckled. "Like that, do you?"

She moaned again. "More Edward, more!"

She screamed as my tongue thrust into her over and over again, lapping at her clit, fucking her thoroughly. She lost control and started bucking her hips wildly as I continued to bite, suck and lick every inch of my core.

My fingers joined my tongue. One, two, three fingers were inserted, filling her. She screamed at the ternary sensations and came hard.

"Thank you." She said breathless.

"Anytime." I said sexily and winked.

"Are you protected?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill."

I positioned her above me and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded.

Bella slid her hot, wet core onto my cock. I groaned and bucked my hips on contact pounding myself harder into her. She moaned out my name loudly.. I grabbed onto her hips and thrusted mine up to meet hers, earning a cry of my name each time.

Bella began pushing down harder onto me and swirling her hips in a circular motion. I was hitting her 'g spot' and she started bucking on me wildly. I grabbed tighter onto her hips as her walls began to clench tighter around me. My thumb found her clit and I stroked it as Bella's breathing hitched. Shortly after, she was riding out her orgasm as her hands fisted in her hair.

Her body started to go limp and I told her that I wasn't done with her yet. I rolled us back over so that my body was hovering over hers. I grabbed onto her thighs and pushed harder into her.

"Fuck me faster, Edward."

"My pleasure baby."

I gripped the headboard for leverage and pounded into her. She started screaming and I felt her walls quake around me as we moved. I felt myself about to cum and wanted to bring her over with me. I gripped the headboard with one hand while my thumb once again found her clit and we both screamed as we came together. My body quivered as I emptied into her. Bella moaned and screamed my name, I collapsed next to her.

I pulled her close to me and whispered sweet nothings into her ears.

"Bella? I just want to saw that I really really like you and I want to go on an official date."

"I thought you'd never ask, and for the record I really really like you too." She giggled.

I gave her a passionate kiss filled with longing and love. Putting my arms around my Bella never wanting to let go.

* * *

**That was it! I hope you liked it. It was my first FanFiction. I was thinking of doing Bella's point of view, so if you want Bella's POV tell me.**** It would be awesome if you could review to tell me how I did. Please go easy on me lol. The swimsuits are on my profile so check em out (Sorry if they don't work)! **

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Jackie**


	2. Bella's POV

**This is Bella's POV for Lifeguard Duties. I still don't own anything ****L, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I'm Isabella Swan and I'm a lifeguard. What I hate most about being a lifeguard is this skimpy swimsuit! Yeah sure, the guys like it, but I don't think I look good in it. I have plain brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm 5'7. Basically plain ALL around. Most guys I meet are self conceded jerks. So I don't date.

Another horrible part of being a lifeguard is who you work with, *cough* Mike Newton *cough*. He is the worst male I have ever met. Using stupid pick-up lines that make me want to slap him.

_Flashback~_

_Today is going to be an awesome! I'm going to be with my friends Rose and Alice alone finally. Great my day just took a turn for the worst. Mike Newton alert! Mike Newton alert!_

"_Hey Bells, is it hot in here or is it just you?"_

_Trying not to lose my temper, deep breaths. Ok a little better. What he is about to say was my breaking point._

"_If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He smiled what was suppose to be a seductive smile that looked like a dead cat._

" _Really Mike? Because I would put F and U together!" And I slapped him. After that, he didn't bother be for a while._

_End Flashback-_

Just then the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life came out of the Lazy River. He had messy bronzes 'Sex' hair, piercing green eyes, with a strong cut jaw. His body was sexy and muscular, but yet a tad bit pale.

I couldn't help but laugh when one of his friends tipped him and the other dude's tubes over. As his friends started play fighting the Greek god looked straight at me. No matter how much I needed to look away, I couldn't. I was lost in his eyes. To soon he turned around.

As sadness washes through me I could not believe what is going to happen. The big friend threw a punch at the other one that accidentally missed and punched green eyes, sending him into the rock pool wall.

I acted immediately blowing my whistle and jumping in. His friends were still in shock and didn't move. I swam underwater grabbing his arm and putting him on my floater. **(Sorry I don't know what you call them)** I kicked my feet to get to the surface. I never new I was that strong! His friends helped me take him to shore.

"I'm Emmet and this is Jasper, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to punch him." The big guy said.

"Don't worry I got this, you can go." I told them. They walked off and I smirked when I saw they were heading to my BFF's lifeguard stand.

I was still freaking out because he was knocked out cold. I checked his pulse. I didn't know any other possibility except to give him CPR. I loved the way his lips felt on mine I just wished he was awake and his life wasn't in danger! A few minutes later he started waking up.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worried.

"I think." He replied in a strained voice. Even through that his voice was beautiful. I guess I should introduce myself.

"I'm Bella swan."

"Edward Cullen." He smiled crooked at me making my heart stop. I blushed embarrassed because I couldn't stop looking at him.

I was still worried about him so I went in lifeguard mode telling him what happened, "You hit your head pretty hard, but there was no blood luckily." Otherwise I would be passed out, I added mentally. "It's going to bruised and you choked up a lot of water."

"How did you save me?" He randomly blurted out.

"Well I was um watching you," Oh, and having wet dreams about you too! I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "And I saw your friend trying to knock you and the big one off of your tubes. So I kinda saw it coming when he tried to hit him." I laughed lightly. "He ducked and got you. I jumped in and put you on the float thingy and took you here now."

He looked around probably wondering where in the hell was he.

"Where did Emmett and Jasper go?" He questioned. I was confused at first, but then remembered that was the name of his friends.

"My friends who are also lifeguards met them, they're probably swimming or eating somewhere." I Answered.

He looked deep in thought then asked me if I wanted to get ice cream, of course I accepted. Edward ordered some chocolate ice cream while I ordered a red popsicle. We talked and learned we have tons of things in common. I started licking and eating the popsicle. I sucked half of it into my mouth. Then I heard I quiet groan and looked up. I giggled at his pained face, but stopped right away when I looked closer. His face can only be described as one word. Lust. I realized what he was thinking the popsicle was. Surprising myself even I didn't blush. I then did something I never thought I would do in a million years.

"You have some ice cream on your face let me help you." I slowly leaned over the table. With my tongue I licked the outside of his lips. I didn't want to make the first move by kissing him, it was like he could read my mind and crashed his lips to mine. My tongue licked his bottom lip asking for permission. He granted it all right!

We moaned when our tongues tangled together in a heated kiss. I didn't recognize my own voice when I said, "Do you wanna get out of here?" He didn't even answer as he grabbed my hand and went somewhere.

I wondered if it was just me, but as out hands touched an electric spark went through my body. Judging by the look on his face, he felt it too.

We ran to the elevator. We got in it and started our hot make out session again. My hands made their way to his hair pulling him closer. He brought me even closer by his hands and pulled me to his hard groin. We moaned at the friction.

The doors open and I wouldn't dare stop touching him. When we got to his hotel room Edward threw me gently onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked to make sure.

"Positive." Why wouldn't I?

He took off my swimsuit as I took off his trunks. His huge erection sprang free. I knew what I wanted to do and slithered down his body.

"You don't have to do that." He told me with a voice filled with want, I so wasn't fooled.

"I want to." I smiled seductively.

I never gave a blow job before so I was nervous. I didn't let that show at all.

"Holy shit!" He screamed as I took the head of his cock in my mouth and sucked it like the popsicle and swirled my tongue around. Then I licked from the base to the tip. I took as much as I could manage of his very very large cock fully erected.

"Ugh Bella! I'm going… I'm going to cu-…."

I finished it by scraping my teeth against his cock and he exploded. I made sure to lick up every little drop there was. When I came back up he kissed me with passion. Was it love? No, Edward couldn't love me, I was so plain. He kissed me again and I started to believe that it was love.

Edward pushed me down to the bed. Without warning he dove in. Oh, his tongue was like magic! It flicked out for one slow, hot lick. I whimpered.

He chuckled. "Like that, do you?"

I moaned loudly. "More Edward, more!"

I screamed as his magic tongue thrust into me over and over again, lapping at my clit, pretty much fucking me. It was like I died and gone to heaven and lost control, starting to buckle my hips wildly when he continued to bite, suck and lick every inch of my core.

Fingers joined his tongue. Eventually three fingers were in. I screamed lost in sensations and came hard.

"Thank you." Was all I managed to say breathless.

"Anytime, love." He winked and I almost passed out at his choice of words. I was on birth control I told him, so he didn't need to worry.

I positioned myself above him and slid my hot, wet core onto his cock. I groaned and bucked my hips he starting pounding himself harder into me. I moaned out his name loudly. He grabbed onto my hips and thrusted his up to meet mine, earning a cry of my name each time.

I began pushing down harder onto him and swirling my hips in a circular motion. I was hitting my 'g spot' and I almost lost it. He grabbed tighter onto my hips. My walls began to clench tighter around his rock hard cock. His thumb found my clit and my breathing hitched. Shortly after, I was riding out my mind-blowing orgasm. I started to go limp, but I knew that he wasn't having that. He rolled us back over so that his body was over mine. He grabbed onto my thighs and pushed harder.

"Fuck me faster, Edward." My voice was dripping with lust and desire.

"My pleasure baby."

I knew I was done for when he gripped the headboard for leverage and pounded into me. I couldn't help screaming, my walls began to quake around him as we moved. We were about to cum, he grabbed the headboard again with one hand while his other hand once again found my clit and we both screamed as we came together. His body quivered as he emptied into me. I moaned and screamed his name, he collapsed next to me.

He pulled me close and whispered sweet nothings into my ears.

"Bella? I just want to saw that I really really like you and I want to go on an official date."

"I thought you'd never ask, and for the record I really really like you too." I giggled

He gave a longing kiss and we cuddled. I knew this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

**Wooo okay that was Bella's POV! This story is now complete! :D Please review it will make me really happy. Thank you for reading.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Jackie**


End file.
